Por Siempre
by HappyDonnuts
Summary: <html><head></head>Abres los ojos y lo ves a él. Él abre los ojos y la ve a ella. ¿Lucharás por lo que más amas o te darás por vencida en el comienzo? — Amuto. AU</html>


.

.

.

_**Por Siempre**_

_**By**_

_**MishaPrei**_

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 0**_

_**Qué comience el juego.**_

.

.

.

— _¿Puedo saber para que me molestaste en una tarde de domingo, Ikuto?_ —

— _Hola, Ikuto, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy bien, gracias, _— Rodeé los ojos. Será idiota. — _¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño modales, querida fresita?_

— _Deja de hacer el estúpido y dime qué diablos quieres_ — Tomé la taza de café que me había pedido al llegar, el frío que estaba haciendo hoy no lograba entrar a la cafetería pero de todas necesitaba tomar algo caliente.

— _Alguien no está de humor hoy, _— Bufé mientras interiormente trataba de calmarme — _Por casualidad, ¿Estas indispuesta, Amu?_

El mismo se lo busco.

Sonriendo forzadamente le di una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— _¡Auch!_ — Las demás personas que estaban cerca se voltearon a vernos por su exagerado grito. — _¿Por qué me tienes que golpear cada vez que nos vemos, Amu?_

— _Madura, Ikuto_ — Se río divertido y casi de inmediato unas mariposas aparecieron en mi estomago.

— _Bueno, te llamé para decirte que..._ —Abrí mis ojos con un fingido interés. — _tengo novia._

Espera, ¿Qué diablos?.

— _¿Qué?_ —Presioné fuertemente la taza que estaba entre mis manos.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. No a mí.

— _¡Tranquila! No te pongas tan feliz, por favor_ — Suspiré profundamente, tratándome de calmarme. — _Creí que te pondrías más feliz, ¿sabes?_

— _Lo siento,_ — Sonreí forzadamente — _es solo que no me lo esperaba, digo, ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi con novia?_

— _No tienes por qué ser tan pesada, tampoco_ — Rodo los ojos y yo también imite su acción.

Bueno, es ahora o nunca. Pregúntale.

— _Como sea, ¿Quién es?_ — Tomé la taza de Ikuto al ver como mi café se había acabado.

— _Te lo diré cuando te la presente, ¿está bien?_ — Abrí los ojos cuando se paro sonriendo hacia una chica que caminaba hacia nosotros.

Quiero morirme.

La novia de Ikuto es Rima Mashiro.

Mátenme ahora mismo.

— _Bueno, Amu_ —Sonreí con falsa alegría — _te presento a Rima Mashiro, mi novia._

— _Un placer, Amu_ — Quise golpearle, de verdad. Quería romperle la nariz, por ser la novia de Ikuto y por ni siquiera recordar que íbamos juntas a clase de literatura.

— _Hola, Rima_ — Me miro sorprendida y solamente sonreí mas alegremente. — _¿No me recuerdas? Vamos juntas a clases de Literatura hace unos meses._

Y la princesa abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Tomate esa, rulitos.

— _Bueno, Rima no tiene buena memoria_ — Y tan rápido como la sonrisa de la muchacha se fue, volvió.

— _Si, pude notarlo._ —

Estúpido Ikuto.

Estúpida Rima.

Estúpida yo por estar enamorada de un estúpido.

* * *

><p>Resulta que Ikuto y Rima se conocieron de una manera parecida a la de nosotros. Ikuto casi la atropella también, pero con la diferencia de que tuvieron que ir al hospital porque el genio le dio un golpe en las piernas, razón del porque falto un mes a nuestra clase de literatura y razón del porque no recuerda el nombre de sus compañeras. Seguro guapa.<p>

De todas formas, Rima no era una mala persona. Era algo amigable, no demasiado, pero lo arruinaba al ser un poco, demasiado, fría. Piensa estudiar ballet, algo gracioso porque Ikuto detesta el ballet. Es hija única y por lo que conto tiene suficiente dinero como para vivir una vida sin educación. ¿Consentida?. Solamente un poco. Mentira, demasiado.

Pero no tengo nada en contra de ella. Nada de nada.

— _¿Amu?_ —

Diablos.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas, Utau no debía saber que no le estuve prestando atención. No es linda cuando se enoja.

Lo digo por experiencia. No es para nada lindo.

— _¿Me estas prestando atención?_ — Tensé mi cuerpo al ver cómo trataba de matarme, con la mirada claro.

— _Por supuesto_ — Baje la mirada a mis apuntes. No hagas contacto visual.

— _No estoy muy segura de eso, ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?_ — Sonreí triunfante, la oportunidad para despistarla. — _Y no quiero jueguitos, que fue lo último que dije de nuestra otra conversación._

Ugh.

— _¿Otra conversación?, ¿Cuál es el gusto de vivir en el pasado, Utau?_ — Por favor que no explote, por favor que no explote.

Suspiró.

¡Suspiró!

Manténgase alerta. ¡No! No hagas contacto visual con el monstruo.

— _¿Estás bien, Amu?_ — Explota. ¡Explota! Es mejor que explotes, Utau. ¡Créeme!

— _¿En serio, qué rayos te pasa?_ — Ignórala, mejor que explote a que vayamos por ese tema.

— _Amu Hinamori, responde a la pregunta. ¡Ahora!_ — Me encogí en mi lugar, los gritos de Utau me daban miedo y sabía que a los demás también, porque pronto los demás chicos del aula se quedaron callados.

En estos momentos, es cuando yo pienso que es mejor responderle la pregunta a Utau.

— _Ikuto me presento a su novia_ — Listo, ya está. Ahora solo hay que mantenerse callada.

Uno.

Dos..

Tres...

Y la rubia exploto.

Cerré los ojos por instinto.

— _¿¡Qué!?_ — Ah, ahí esta mi explosión de la semana. Gracias, Utau.

— _Si, ya sabes_ — Moví mi mano restándole importancia al asunto. Utau era mi mejor amiga y por supuesto sabía lo locamente enamorada que estaba de Ikuto. — _Parece que un día despertó y decidió que era hora de tener una novia, una novia de verdad._

— _En ocasiones pienso, ¿Qué rayos tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? Porque estoy bastante segura de un cerebro no es._ — Su comentario me hizo reír, no era la única que pensaba eso y me hacía sentir menos basura de lo que Rima e Ikuto me habían logrado hacer sentir.

— _Kukai si que tiene suerte de tener, ¿Sabes? _— Perfecto, cambia rápidamente el tema. Siempre funciona eso.

— _No trates de cambiarme el tema, guapa _— Suspire. No podría evitar el tema, al parecer. — _Y, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

Realmente no quería hablar del tema, pero ya no podía escaparme. O no.

El timbre sonó indicando que el almuerzo ya se nos había terminado. Y como si no pudiera ser mejor nuestro profesor de Historia entro casi de inmediato al salón. ¡Já! Toma esa, Utau.

Utau se volteo a mirarme de inmediato y con una destreza increíble me lanzo un papel en la cara, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada delante mío.

_No te salvaste de esta. Hablaremos después._

Demonios.

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos cansada cuando el timbre de salida sonó, la clase de Historia era la última del día. Y yo no podía estar más feliz, bueno podría estarlo si no tuviera que enfrentar a un demonio con algunas mechas rosadas en su coleta alta.<p>

— _Entonces, Amu_ — Mire con los ojos bien abiertos a mi mejor amiga. — _¿Qué es lo que haremos?_

Mentiría si digiera que no sabía que haría con todo este _asunto_. Si, podemos llamarle asunto. Me había pasado la hora ignorando al profesor de Historia tratando de pensar que podía hacer para que Ikuto se fijará en mí.

— _¿No has pensado en nada?_ — Mostré mi sonrisa de niña pequeña, esa que mamá decía que ponía cada vez que tenía pensado al que hacer.

— _¡Esa sonrisa me gusta!_ — Me rompí en risas. Era increíble lo fácil que era para Utau subirme el ánimo.

— _¿Quieres saber lo que vamos a hacer?_ — Tome el brazo de Utau manteniendo mi sonrisa. — _Vamos a comenzar el juego, querida._

— _¿Cómo?_ —

— _¿Cómo crees tú?_ —

Y en un segundo comprendió.

— _¡Esa es la Amu que amo! _—

El juego comenzaría y le voy a demostrar a Rima que ignoró a una gran rival. Porque llevo enamorada de Ikuto por más de cuatro años y no voy a quedarme mirando cómo me lo arrebatan sin siquiera dar lucha.

Porque soy Amu Hinamori y no soy una persona que se da por vencida así de fácil.

.

.

.


End file.
